Message In A Bottle
by PaxtonSky
Summary: He always loved the idea of a message in a bottle. The idea was brought up again in a terrible occurrence, but he soon learned that there is always someone to help you move on. Volkner/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Message In A Bottle**

_Chapter 1: Drifting Clouds_

He would rather she'd send him messages in a bottle. He loved bottled notes.

Instead, Volkner observed out his glass pane of the gym window.

"Yo Volkner, Skylar sends a new message!"

Outside Flint, his annoying best friend, hung by his foot – tied to a Drifloon. Gently, the breeze of Sunnyshore carried them off. Not before Flint, however, tossed a paper airplane message at the unsuspecting gym leader.

_Volkner,_

_ Your a pain in the ass, dearest. _

_ Live a little if you will, or I'll keep dropping by._

_ So you'll enjoy life once in a while._

_ Your demon angel,_

_ Skylar*_

Raichu gently patted Volkner's leg. The small electric mouse knew deep down the electrifying gym leader was growing slightly boggled by this girl. Scared, even. Mouse or not, Raichu knew best of all what Volkner's feelings shouted.

Volkner was afraid to leave the gym.

She rode on her silver Rapidash so he could never out run her.

Skylar's own Raichu stalked Volkner.

Skylar Paxton would be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Message In A Bottle**

_Chapter 2: Electric Roads_

"Volkner, what are you afraid of?"

The Shocking Shooting Star never admitted anything. Most importantly, he refused to admit anything to _her._ The situation, however, was peculiar.

Most of the time Skylar remained mute. Nearly every meeting they've had or whatever time they spent together was in silence.

"Truthfully? I'm not really sure."

"I'm afraid of those electric roads you created. They never seem to stop and I hate walking on them. It's as if they'll never fade, like everything else!"

Both trainer's Raichu's slept soundly in the corner of the room. The evening sun became visible through the lighthouse glass windows.

Stepping closer to Skylar, moving toward the navy blue bench, Volkner settled both hands on either side of the brunette's head. His blue eyes lined up with her green ones.

"Then I'll carry you over the roads, in my arms." For a moment, Sky held the gaze. However, seconds later they closed. Upon shutting them from the world, Sky came out in a closed, spacial, ancient and wise voice. As if another person, she began to whisper to him as he he closed some space between them.

"Can you promise me something?" Huskily, he agreed, not in the mood to speak.

"The sky, if it ever collapsed in your world, promise me you'll pick up the pieces and put it back up. Promise me if you ever reach a precipice you won't give up and you'll turn back to safety?"

He muttered a low reply, sucking up her oxygen supply in a long kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Message In A Bottle**

_Chapter 3: Guided Promise_

The storm blocked out sunlight for the gym. Every bit of life giving ray slowly vanished. It frightened him to an extent. Rain _ploshed _against the glass and shrouded the mute silence with and eerie soundscape. Flowering droplets which broke apart the sound brought much comfort, yet so little.

Whatever or whoever put so much ardor into the storm clearly enjoyed tormenting him with vague memories. Something wasn't right.

The doors of Sunnyshore gym suddenly burst open with Flint, Volkner's best friend, and Skylar's Raichu to first greet the blonde. Flint abruptly smothered his friend with a long hug, hitting his knees as Volkner had been siting on the steel floor.

"Volkner," he began, "I'm so sorry." His first thought, Volkner's, settled on his Luxray who, at the time, was being tread for pneumonia. His glances paused on Sky's Raichu. The mouse Pokemon revealed a void look in it's chocolate eyes. Never before had he seen something like that. The worry began to build up as Flint continued to apologize, choking in between. Volkner refused to look away from Raichu's eyes. The lose of hope and complete interest scarred him.

"The fire, Volkner!" Flint gargled, "The lightning struck but even the rain couldn't stop the fire! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. God didn't favor us this time."

The glowing blue ocean in Volkner's orbs settled to a clear sheet of ice. Once again, the old pain, spiraling, cruel and dark within him held a close bond with his heart. The fears settled on Skylar, the small glow in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Message In A Bottle**

_Chapter 4: Gold Spray_

The grave site rested against a small rock peak overlooking the ocean. Volkner, in all the years he visited her, never once faced the silvery stone. Instead, the gym leader stared out into the ocean for hours. Every time he visited it seemed as though the waves settled in respect. In all of those years, Volkner could not face her, but only speak to her about how things in life continued.

"Today a trainer from Kanto challenged me. He won a gym badge."

Evening's clock struck; the sun began to melt away in the breeze.

"Today I also found a patch of white roses behind the gym. Well, actually," he paused and pondered, "I believe they were just weed flowers, but just as amazing as any rose." Drawing in a steady breath, he continued, "I would have brought you some, but I know you wouldn't like that."

The breeze that flew through his hair became dazzled with a golden spray from the ocean. Something in his peripheral vision, however, caught Volkner's attention. Stretching, the blonde leaned back; his head made contact with the lap of someone dear to him. He knew this for a fact.

"I know you miss her, Volkner, but it's late." He smiled half-heartily, becoming in sync – in tune – with the person. Standing on his feet, in the cool, night dew grass, Volkner slid his hand and tangled his fingers with Skylar Paxton.

"Then let's head home, Sky."


	5. Chapter 5

**Message In A Bottle**

_Chapter 5: Bottled Note_

"I've decided the only way for you to get out of depression is to send a note." She whispered, strong and firm.

Volkner moved his attention to the girl in his lap, her back pressed to his chest. Sky's hands removed the book he read and set it on the grass of Lake Valor. Now completely focused, he allowed er to turn entirely and press him to the earth.

"We'll send a note to your mother, through the ocean." He always loved bottled notes, and their mysterious manor to them, romantic feel as well.

However, being straddled by your girlfriend made it hard to concentrate. Especially for Volkner, this girl meant every small spark would forever stay lit in his life.

"We'll send it over the waves and someday she will read it."

"How would my mother see it in all the water?"

"Because you are her son. And I believe," she kissed his merrily, "that she shall notice a note, a message, written by her son."

Volkner slid forward, his back removed from the ground. Changing the position, he felt more inclined to breathe and concentrate. Authority gave him that power; even in a sexual way, Volkner always enjoyed looking down, though not for the worse. Sky didn't seem to mind at all.

"How, pray tell, would I begin such a note in a bottle? Dearest, writing is not a specialty of mine, nor is it a talent or art I grasp." Sky smiled, being kissed slowly by him in silence, a warm hug of energy.

_"To my dearest ardor..."_


End file.
